Paper Mario (SSB Crusade)
This article details Paper Mario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Paper Mario makes his Smash Bros. debut in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, representing his own "Paper Mario" series. He was first revealed on July 2, 2015, as one of the first 3 newcomers to ever be revealed for the game. As with the regular Mario, Paper Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet, albeit with some different voice clips as well as some sound effects from the Paper Mario subseries. Attributes Being made out of pure paper, it's only expected that Paper Mario is extremely light - only one other character has less weight than him. This makes him very dangerous to use, as he can be easily knocked out. Paper Mario has a decent speed on ground, but moves smoothly at higher speeds in the air. He's also one of the weaker characters on the roster due to his choice of weapon, but he makes up for this in his neutral special: the Copy Block. Using the Copy Block, Paper Mario is able to produce up to 5 extra "copies" that will follow him around. The group of Paper Marios stick together for the most part, but each one slightly increases the width of their hitbox. Paper Mario's direct attacks do 1% less for every copy he has, but since there are normally multiple Marios performing the same attack, the damage will generally be higher unless you have the max amount of copies. Each copy also slightly weighs and slows down the Paper Mario group, and can only take about 6% damage before they fade away. Copies can also be sacrificed for a small extra jump. Once a copy fades, there is a cooldown of around 15 seconds before you can summon another. When using the Copy Block, it becomes a question of offense with a few copies or defense with a ton of copies, as well as strategically timing your usage so that you'll be able to get the copies you need before your opponent attacks. Though Paper Mario's depth of attacks may seem rather basic and flat, the options that open up when using the Copy Block makes Paper Mario one of the most difficult characters to really master. Moveset Standard Moves Special Moves Taunts *'Up': Watches Twink appear and fly around him. *'Right': Looks towards the screen and shows a thumb up. *'Left': Takes out his hammer and spins twice, before pointing it up. *'Down': Folds into a tube, hops up and down twice, and then unfolds. On-Screen Appearance Paper Mario is shown flipped to the side (essentially invisible) before he flips back into view. Select Sound Paper Mario shouts "Oh yeah!" Victory Poses *Paper Mario spin dashes into the screen, before striking a pose. *Paper Mario flies in through airplane mode but crashes into the floor. He then unfolds, sitting on the ground, and scratches his head in a confused manner. *Paper Mario watches the Star Spirits circle around him before he gives a thumbs up. Losing Pose Paper Mario claps with his hands up high. Idle Poses *Holds his hand up to his head, looking around. *Dusts off his right arm. Victory Fanfare An orchestrated flourish of the Pure Heart Get theme from Super Paper Mario. (0:06 - 0:12) Trophies Classic Don't be fooled by his class-5 mustache and his iconic red cap: this is a Mario completely different from the other Marios. He likes to be called Paper Mario, and lives in a universe where everything looks like it jumped right out of a storybook. As a walking sheet of paper, Paper Mario is naturally very light and graceful in the air. All-Star Paper Mario's Copy Block lets him make up to 5 copies. Each copy lowers Paper Mario's attack power, but lets him use the attack with the force of as many copies as he had. Using about 3 or 4 copies normally gives you a lot of strength. Copies can also take damage for you, and you'll need to wait for the Copy Block to recharge in order to get one back. Challenge The Koops Shell lets you hold the shell in place after it's fired, readying to strike backwards even more powerful. This a trait no other custom shell has. The stickers that Paper Mario gets from his Down Special depends on what version of the move you use - the Last-Chance Sticker is the only custom that lets you potentially obtain all the stickers. Battle Spire With the help of Kersti, Paper Mario will be carried out of the background. Chase after players and use the attack button to peel them right out of the background! They'll be dropped down below, where they'll rapidly take damage depending on how long they were stuck down there. You'll get the most out of this move if you act early. Pallete Swaps Reveal Trailer - Beginning The Crusade A flashing light is seen in the middle of the screen as it grows brighter and the edges extend to form the Smash logo. The screen then flashes to white and begins the trailer. The trailer starts off on the empty Battlefield stage, where nobody seems to be fighting. Just then, a Smash Ball descends from the skies, slowly moving around as if it was expecting to get chased. Confused, the Smash Ball flees from the arena, flying through the blast zones and eventually making it into a pitch-black area. After some time, the item enters the Mushroom Kingdom, catching the attention of the local hero, Mario. As Mario begins to chase the Smash Ball, the two embark on a game of cat-and-mouse through several different universes, including Hyrule, Dream Land, and Corneria. Eventually, the Smash Ball arrives back in Battlefield, having summoned the Original 8 from Super Smash Bros. As the Smash Ball flies away once more, the characters look around to see where it went, when they hear a slight noise. They look back to see nothing at first, but as that "nothing" flips into view, revealing a battle-thirsty Paper Mario. He runs after the Original 8, followed by a group of copies to make things even, and the battle begins. Paper Mario is shown on a battlefield made out of paper, confirming the return of the Paper Mario stage. He watches Twink spin around him before running off and battling Mario. He manages to get a few hits in, but they do not faze the original Mario and he retaliates with a Forward Smash. Getting up from the attack, Paper Mario chooses to unfold a Copy Block and hits it once, creating a second copy that sticks right next to him. With a copy on his side, Paper Mario's attacks manage to knock Mario away. A stack of 4 Paper Marios are then shown on a Mario Maker stage, using Koops as a shell to knock through a row of Goombas and eventually hitting Yoshi at the end. A stack of 6 Paper Mario manage to get launched by Samus's Charge Shot on Final Destination, losing a Copy in the process. Paper Mario sacrifices his copies for extra jumps to gain some height, and then transforms into a plane, swiftly dodging any other Charge Shots coming his way. Stacks of 3, 4, 5, and 6 Paper Marios all charge up a Power Smash attack on 4 colored Kirbys, showing the difference of power that the stacks have. A single Paper Mario pulls out a sticker of a Raccoon Tail, which manages to scare Fox. The final scene shows Paper Mario using Kersti's help to paperize the Battlefield they are on. Paper Mario manages to peel the three fighters off as they take damage and eventually get knocked out. Paper Mario responds with a thumbs up and runs off, with the screen glowing in a bright flash, revealing the Super Smash Bros. Crusade logo. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Fighters